Phantom Night
by ShadowCatPaw
Summary: My Holix story
1. Chapter 1

Inside one of Providence bathroom was Dr. Holiday and in her hands was a pregnancy test.

"Oh no, no it can be I can't pregnant."

"Holiday"

Holiday turn around quickly and put the pregnancy test behind her back.

"Can I help you Six?"

"Yes and what with the oh no Dr. Holiday!"

"It's nothing, well I got to go."

Holiday back out of the room with the test behind her back.

"What was that about?" though Six

Holiday made to her room without anyone seeing the test.

Holiday look at the test one last time and angrily throw it into the trash.

BLOOM as Providence shook

Holiday and Six ran out of there room.

"What happing Dr. Holiday?"

"I don't know!"

They stop at the lab as the door open they saw Rex and the lab covered in a black sticky paste.

Holiday look around her lab "What did you do Rex?"

"I was having some fun!"

"In my lab Rex?"

"Yea!"

"That it Rex your punishment is to clean out the Pet Zoo, Providence's vehicles and weapons and clean the whole building!"

"What are you serious?"

"Yes I am serious, you better get starting!"

Rex walks out of the lab and Bobo hop on his back

"What got you steam chief?"

"Ohh Holiday, she having clean around Providence because of the mess I make in the lab!"

"Wow you must got her tick off at you!"

"Yea, well see you later."

Bobo hop off Rex's back

Rex went in Holiday's room and start to grab her trash and stop to pick up the pregnancy test and saw the faint outline of the +

Rex was grin from ear to ear

An Hour Later

Holiday was in her room and Rex can in

"Can I help you Rex?"

"No, but I want to talk to about something!"

Rex show Holiday the test

"Were did you get that?"

"From your trash Holiday!"

"Rex promise me this you can't tell anyone, not Bobo, White, or Six, do you understand me!"

"Why?"

Holiday walk over to Rex and grab the test out his hand

"Because it something I will take care of, trust me Rex!"

"Can you tell me who the father is of your child?"

"Rex, I don't think that a good idea, went I'm ready I will tell you!"

Rex left Holiday's room

Holiday lay down on her bed with her hand on her stomach

Then someone knock on her door

Holiday sat up "Come in"

Six enter her room

"Six, what can I do for you?"

"We have a mission an EVO!"

"Okay gives me 5 minutes!"

Holiday went to her closet, she pull out her black and white jumpsuit and her white knee high heel boots.

Holiday walk out of her room and when to the hanger and Six, Rex and Providence soldiers were waiting in a jump-jet.

Six and Holiday went to the front of the jump-jet.

Six toke off to sector 23 and Holiday was looking at her lab and Six place his hand on her leg "It will fine; I know we can handled this EVO!"

**15 minutes later in sector 23**

Six land the jet and Rex and Providence soldiers got out of the jet.

Holiday got up from her seat and Six grab her hand.

"Six"

Six got up and pull Holiday into a hug; he cut her off by pressing his lips against her, harder this time.

It took barely a second until she sank into his kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, opening her mouth for him. His other arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him and deepening the kiss that he should have had a long time ago.

Six pulled out of her embrace and walked pass her, out of the jet.

After a couple of tree tumble down and a giant lizard Evo with a lot of spikes and Holiday came out of the jet.

The Evo swing his massive arms and got rid of the soldiers and Rex was smack into a rock.

Six unsheathes his swords and slices through the spikes that the Evo shot out it back.

Some of the spikes came by Holiday and she did a couple of backflips.

Holiday ran to the advanced weapon armory and typed in the number.

Rex transforms his arm into the Slam Cannon and it grabs some rocks and fires it 5 times at the Evo.

Holiday came out with a two guns and staring to fire at the Evo.

The Evo swing his arm and backhand Holiday.

Six ran over to Holiday and blocked the spikes.

The Evo shot more spikes and swing it arm.

Six was knocked out

"SIX" Holiday yelled out

Holiday ran to Six "Rex help me get Six to the Jet!"

Rex ran to Six and Holiday and they grab under his shoulder.

Rex and Holiday lay him a few chairs and Holiday went the front and start the jet back to Providence.

**Providence**

Holiday ran down the hall and pushing a starchier into the medical bay.

Holiday was sitting on the side of the bed and grabs a washcloth and starts to daps the forehead

"Six it all my fault that you got hurt!"


	2. Chapter 2

Holiday was sitting on the side of the bed and grabs a washcloth and starts to daps the forehead

"Six it's my entire fault that you got hurt!"

"Holiday it's not your fault!"

Holiday gasp "Six how do you feel?"

"I fine my head hurt a little!"

"Six there something important I have to tell you!"

"Whatever is important to you it will to me to."

Holiday grab Six hand and place it on her stomach "I pregnant!"

Six shot up "What, that impossible! We used protection"

Holiday got off the bed "You should get some rest."

"Holiday."

"Six its Emma."

Holiday walk out of the room

Six touch his ear com "Rex come to the medical bay!"

Rex walks in the medical bay

"Rex, we are going back to sector 23!"

"WHAT"

"I will give 5 minutes to be at my jump-jet and don't tell Holiday!"

**Sector 23**

Six and Rex got out of the jet

The Evo came out of the woods

Six knock out the Evo

"Cure it"

Rex place his hands on the Evo head and it turn into a small lizard and pick it up

"Six let's give Holiday this lizard!"

Six and Rex walk to the jet

**Providence**

Holiday was in her crying when she a knock, she wiped her eyes

"Come in"

Rex came in with a lizard

"What the matter Holiday?"

"It's nothing!"

Rex looked at Holiday like I know something up

"Fine I to tell Six I pregnant and he didn't believed me!" Holiday start to cry

"It will be okay, this is for you" said Rex as he hand over the lizard to Holiday

"Thanks, were did you get this Rex?"

"This little guy was the Evo and its time for dinner!"

Rex ran out of the room

"Mashed potatoes and meatloaf" though Holiday as she left her room

Rex, Six and Bobo were waiting for Holiday

She sat down and Bobo past the plates


End file.
